This is an application to fund travel awards for trainees to attend the 2013 annual meeting of the Organization for Human Brain Mapping (www.humanbrainmapping.org), to be held in Seattle, WA, and for which I am the Local Organizing Committee Chair and a Program Committee member. The Organization for Human Brain Mapping (OHBM) is the primary international organization dedicated to noninvasive neuroimaging research and the functional organization of the human brain, and its Annual Meeting is regarded as a premier venue for the integration of innovative brain imaging methods and cognitive neuroscience. It is primarily an educational forum for the exchange of up-to-the-minute and groundbreaking research in this area. The meeting will gather more than 2500 scientists, working with all brain imaging modalities. The R13 proposal is for the purpose of supporting travel awards for trainees who are first authors on the most highly ranked abstracts. Trainees include medical students, graduate students, residents in clinical neuroscience (neurology, psychiatry, neurosurgery) and post-doctoral fellows in fields related to human brain mapping. Travel awards have been a regular and effective feature of this meeting. In past years, awardees have typically given more than 1/3 of all oral presentations at the annual meeting. Recent past meetings of OHBM were in: Toronto Canada, 2005; Florence Italy, 2006; Melbourne Australia 2007; Chicago, Ill 2008; San Francisco CA 2009, Barcelona Spain 2010, Quebec City, Canada 2011, and Beijing China, 2012. This meeting has relevance for the NINDS in the following ways. First, virtually every presentation relates to the function and structure of the human brain, in both health and disease. Better understanding of the organization of the human brain is directly relevant to treating neurological disease. Moreover the use of noninvasive imaging methods is increasingly important to translational investigation in clinical neuroscience. The program will highlight emerging structural and functional MRI imaging approaches to tracking brain systems organization, connectivity and plasticity, and imaging genetics. By bringing together scientists interested in basic systems neuroscience, noninvasive imaging technology, and neurologic medicine, the meeting affords an outstanding interdisciplinary, and international, educational and scientific experience for trainees interested in the organization of the human brain.